Lin Oeding
|birthplace = Sacramento, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor Stunt double |characters = ''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman |image2 = Command crewman hit by a spatial anomaly.jpg |caption2 = ... as an Enterprise NX-01 crewman }} Lin W. Oeding is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who appeared as an ''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman in the third season episodes and . He received no credit for his appearances. More recently, he worked as John Cho's stunt double on 's , doubling him in the orbital skydiving scenes, and performed stunts in . Born in Sacramento, California, Oeding attended Kingwood High School in Houston, Texas. He majored in film directing and writing from the University of Texas in Austin. Oeding has been fascinated by martial arts since he was a child and has trained them for years. He took part of several competitions in bare-knuckle fights and has won several awards and titles. Oeding has entered the film stunt business in 1997 and has doubled for stars such as Jason Scott Lee, Francois Chau, Boyd Kestner, Reggie Lee, Chase Kim, and Kevin Moon. Among his stunt resume are films such as RocketMan (1997, with William Sadler), Rushmore (1998, with Seymour Cassel), Arlington Road (1999, with Grant Garrison and stunts by Steve Blalock, Todd Bryant, Edward Conna, Vince Deadrick, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Steve Holladay, Keii Johnston, Dan McCann, Paul E. Short, Scott Workman, and Kurt D. Lott), The President's Man (2000, with Jennifer Tung and Dan Kern, directed by Eric Norris, and stunts by Tanner Gill, Henry Kingi, Jr., Eric Norris, and Chris O'Hara), Spy Kids (2001, with Teri Hatcher and stunts by Robin Bonaccorsi, Doc Charbonneau, James M. Halty, Buddy Joe Hooker, Tommy J. Huff, and John Meier), Pearl Harbor (2001), We Were Soldiers (2002), Timecop: The Berlin Decision (2003, with John Beck, Ken Lally, Todd Bryant, Marty Murray, Vince Deadrick, Gregg Sargeant, Mark De Alessandro, Jeff Pruitt, Dennis Madalone, and additional stunts by Tim Sitarz and Jeff Wolfe), The Last Samurai (2003), Collateral (2004, with Bruce McGill, Wade Williams, Chic Daniel, Josh Cruze, Angelo Tiffe, Spike Silver, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Joel Kramer, Diana R. Lupo, Angela Meryl, Darlene Williams, Boni Yanagisawa, Lauro Chartrand, Max Daniels, Kenny Endoso, Lane Leavitt, and Scott Leva), The Shaggy Dog (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and Marker (set for 2008, with Renee E. Goldsberry, Fernando Chien, and stunts by Mike Smith and Henry Kingi, Jr.). Oeding has also performed in television series such as Sons of Thunder (1999, with Marco Sanchez, Tony Brubaker, Benjamin Lum, and Lisa LoCicero), Boston Public (starring Jeri Ryan), Angel (2000, with Sam Anderson and Mark Metcalf), Walker, Texas Ranger (1999-2000, with Noble Willingham, Clint Lilley, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Tzi Ma, Robert Miano, and Bridget Ann White), She Spies, The Practice (2004, with Bill Smitrovich), Alias (2002-2005, created by J.J. Abrams and with Terry O'Quinn, Cliff DeYoung, Kane Hodder, and stunts by Shauna Duggins, Christopher Leps, and Brian Simpson), Charmed (2005, with Joel Swetow and Tom Virtue, and stunt coordinated by Noon Orsatti), ER (2006, with Scott Grimes), Prison Break (2007, with Robert Knepper, Wade Williams, Leon Russom, and Mark Harelik), and 24 (2007, with Bob Morrisey, James Cromwell, Tzi Ma, Matt McKenzie,and Spencer Garrett, and stunts by Jon Braver, Fernando Chien, and Tim Sitarz). External links * LinsFilms.com – official site * es:Lin Oeding de:Lin Oeding Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers